


My Baby is a Genius

by Iggysassou



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stubborn Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: "Steve stared at his computer, silently begging the machine to turn on as he pressed the power button.Had it crashed any other night, he would have gone to bed and taken his computer to the nearest repair shop in the morning but of course, he had an art project due in the morning."Or: Desperate art student Steve Rogers meets Genius Tony Stark because his computer is broken and gets a date.





	My Baby is a Genius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phiphil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiphil/gifts).



Steve stared at his computer, silently begging the machine to turn on as he pressed the power button.

Had it crashed any other night, he would have gone to bed and taken his computer to the nearest repair shop in the morning but of course, he had an art project due in the morning. And not just any project. His _final_ project, which, now that Steve thought about it, was probably gone too. A pained whine escaped him and he dropped his head on the table.

“Hey, everything okay?” Bucky's voice startled him and Steve looked up to find him standing in the doorway with a worried expression. “Is it your project? You should take a break, maybe even a nap.”

“My computer is dead," Steve replied gloomily, gesturing at the unresponsive computer with a forlorn expression. 

“Oh shit. Have you tried-“

“I tried everything!” Steve cried out, throwing his hands up in frustration and anger, his eyes once again wet with tears. “I used your computer to look up solutions and nothing is working, _nothing_! I was almost done, Bucky. I just had to check a few details and-and now-“

Steve had to stop there before his voice broke. He’d thought he had already cried his heart out earlier when the computer had crashed but clearly there were more tears where they came from.

“Well, you saved your project in your external hard drive as usual, right? Just use my computer to finish it,” Bucky offered as he walked up to pat him on the back, a sympathetic expression on his face.

“That’s the thing, Bucky, I didn’t.” Steve wiped away the angry tears escaping his eyes in spite of himself. “I was about to but it broke right before I connected the damn thing and now I only have an old version because I completely forgot to copy it on my driver regularly like an _idiot_.”

There was a long pause while they both stared at his computer.

Steve sighed, shoulders slumping down in defeat. There was no way he would be able to finish his project in time and he was pretty sure his computer was completely dead, which meant he would have to pick up extra shifts at the coffee shop to afford a new one. Until then, he would probably have to borrow Bucky’s computer or go down to the studio to use the university’s computers… 

“Oh, I know!” Bucky shouted with a snap of his fingers, nearly making Steve topple off his chair in surprise. “Nat has a friend who’s very good with computer and stuff, he fixed her phone the other day after it fell in the toilet. Maybe he can help.”

“It’s two in the morning, Buck,” Steve protested tiredly, refusing to let himself hope. “He’s probably asleep or out partying and besides, why would he want to help me?”

“Eh, it’s extra money,” Bucky shrugged with a grin, already picking up the battered computer and shoving it in Steve’s bag. “Any student with half-a-brain would accept some extra cash, and come on, he’s a _student_. He’s awake.”

Steve opened his mouth but Bucky hauled him up on his feet without letting him say another word and dragged him to his car.

*

Twenty minutes later, Steve was standing outside a flat, gripping his bag nervously as he waited for Natasha’s friend to answer the door. Natasha had assured him her friend – _Tony_ – would be awake and would be happy to help but he still felt bad asking some poor guy he didn’t even know to help him with his computer so late at night.

Shifting nervously on his feet, Steve was debating just sending an email to his teacher to ask for an extension when the door suddenly swung open, nearly giving him a heart attack.

“Oh wow, fuck me! Nat wasn’t kidding when she said you’re hot.”

Steve stared, at loss for words.

The man – presumably Tony, looked much younger than he had anticipated. Natasha had talked about a genius in engineering, computers and physics, so Steve had naturally envisioned someone… older. Closer to his age or even older, but Tony looked like he was barely twenty. And he was quite attractive, Steve noted distractedly as he took in his tousled dark hair, confident smirk and the tank shirt clinging to his muscled chest.

“Uh… _You_ can repair my computer?”

The question escaped him before he could stop himself and he covered his mouth in horror. He hadn’t meant to sound so incredulous. He knew first-hand how it felt to be underestimated because of appearances and it was obvious he had offended Tony. The man’s eyes narrowed, easy smile gone now as he lifted his chin defiantly and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well, I’m currently working on my second PhD on mechanical engineering, while simultaneously programming an AI that will revolutionized the world and running the R&D of my company. So yes. I _think_ I can repair your computer, _cupcake_.”

His ‘cupcake’ sounded suspiciously like an ‘asshole’ and Steve wanted to kick himself.

“Fuck, wait! I’m sorry, I swear I didn’t mean it like that!” He pleaded as he raised his palms in front of him, stumbling over his words in his desperation to apologise. “I just- I’m- you seem, well, _young_ and based on what Nat said I imagined someone ‘round my age or older but if you say you can repair my computer then I believe you, no question asked. I swear. I just- can you help me? Even if it’s just take a look at my computer, _please_?”

Tony glared at him for another few seconds, looking close to slamming the door, but Steve must have looked pitiful enough because his expression softened and he stepped aside with a huff.

“Alright. But only because you’re Nat’s friend and I need the distraction.”

“Thank you! And I’m really sorry, I’m just- it’s been a long day and I wasn’t thinking, thank you so much,” Steve said as he followed him inside the flat, stepping around a piece of metal.

The flat was a complete mess but Steve kept quiet about it. He had already offended Tony, he was not making that same mistake twice. And actually, now that he was taking a good look around, it looked less like a messy flat and more like a workshop. One he would expect to find in MIT’s science buildings or in an advanced tech lab. There were tools and bits of metal or circuits almost everywhere, dozens of screens showing sketches of various machines and- was that a robot in the corner?

“Mh? Oh yeah. Say ‘hi’ Dum-E,” Tony answered distractedly as he picked up a cup of coffee from the kitchen. “Coffee?”

“I was just asking, no need to be rude,” Steve grumbled, a little embarrassed because he hadn’t meant to say anything out loud. “And no, thanks.”

“What-” Tony looked back at him in confusion then his frown disappeared to give way to a sheepish laugh. “Ah, fuck, no, I didn’t mean you, that’s _his_ name. The robot. His name is Dum-E. I wasn’t calling _you_ a dummy. Ugh, I really should’ve thought of a better name for him but hey, in my defense, I was 15 and almost passed-out drunk when I created him because I wanted smoothies so cut me some slack.”

Steve stared at Tony again, though he was awe-struck now. Tony had created a real robot, as a teenager, _while drunk_ , because he was craving _smoothies_? That was the most incredible story he had ever heard. And it was very obviously true since the robot was putting a large cup filled with green liquid next to Tony who patted its claw in silent thanks.

“Why Dummy?” Steve asked, unable to keep quiet.

The robot waiving at him so Steve waved back with a grin, chuckling when it whizzed excitedly, but he froze when he noticed Tony’s eyes on him. Instinctively, he dropped his hand, his cheeks warm with embarrassment, but he relaxed when he noticed the other man was smiling, though he was clearly trying to hide it. Steve had expected to be laughed at but Tony actually seemed happy to see him interact with his robot. Almost like a proud parent overlooking their child meeting strangers.

“He’s not really the sharpest tool in the box,” Tony explained at last, rolling his eyes when the robot made a pitiful sound and lowered its claw like a sad kid lowering their head. “Hey, no, don’t give me that look. You’re still trying to feed me motor oil, Dum-E. _Motor oil_! It’s been 5 years! As good as it might taste to you, it’s not for humans. Now come on, shoo, go back to your charging station, I have work to do.”

Tony made a shooing motion but Steve didn’t miss the fondness in his eyes.   

“Come on, handsome,” Tony said, pulling him out of his thoughts. “We don’t have all night. Well, we kinda do but still. Let’s get this show started. Gimme your computer.”

“Are you sure you really don’t mind?” Steve asked as he joined him, his brows furrowing worriedly as he looked at the books and notes the man had pushed to the side.

“I offered to help, didn’t I?” Tony asked, looking up at him with a smile. “And honestly, I was going a little insane with this project so I’m happy to take a break with your computer.”

“But-“

“Just give me the computer, Steve. I promise I’ll be fine and that’s why you’re here, isn’t it?”

Steve hesitated for another few seconds, clinging to his bag but, well, Tony was right.

Still, he felt guilty for interrupting him. He would just make sure to pay him for all his hard work, he decided stubbornly. He just hoped he had taken enough shifts lately to cover this emergency. Otherwise… well, he would just have to ask Tony to break down the payment until he could fully repay him. Whatever it costed, it would be worth it if Tony could save his project.

“Thank you, Tony,” he said gratefully as he handed him the bag. “Honestly, it means a lot.”

“Anything for those pretty eyes,” Tony replied with a wink before turning away, already opening the bag to peer inside. “You can sit on the couch, maybe get some rest. Looks like you need it more than me and that’s saying something.”

Steve blushed furiously, both at the compliment and the dig, but he didn’t protest because Tony was right. He was exhausted and he could use a few minutes of rest.

Making himself comfortable on the couch, Steve was free to take a proper look at the other man. Tony was very attractive, more muscled than he had originally thought and the lamp from the workbench was highlighting his face beautifully. Steve suddenly regretted not taking a sketchbook with him, though that had been the last thing on his mind when Bucky had dragged him out of their flat.

Tony would be perfect for modelling, all those soft curves and strong muscles but Steve had a feeling the man couldn’t sit still. Even now, as Tony was looking at his computer in concentration, his head was bobbing lightly in rhythm with the music playing from his speakers, his fingers restless as they worked on testing the machine.

As if sensing Steve’s eyes on him, Tony looked up and winked when their eyes met, making Steve look down hurriedly as his cheeks heated up once again. Damn. He really was tired if a wink was enough to make him blush. But now that he was looking at the workbench, Steve was embarrassed for an entirely different reason. His computer really looked like an antique next to all the high-tech surrounding Tony.

“That’s some old machine you got there, handsome,” Tony said, confirming his thoughts. His eyes flickered to him with a smile before he resumed his work, head bent over the computer. “SI stopped producing them a while ago. What happened to it?”

“I’m… not sure, to be honest,” Steve replied with a wince but continued, hoping something he said might help Tony figure out whatever was wrong with his computer. “I was working on my project, an art project, so I had a few heavy programs running, when it just… shut down. At first, I wasn’t too worried because, hum, well, it’s an old computer, but none of my usual tricks are working and I really need to finish a project for one of my class.”

Tony hummed thoughtfully then grabbed a few tools. “How long have you had it for?”

“Almost eight years,” Steve replied, a hint of pride in his voice as he raised his chin.

People in his class made fun of his beat-up computer but as long as it did the job, he didn’t care. Sure, some days he wished he had something more recent, more shiny, because his computer was getting slow and some programs didn’t run as smoothly as before but… well, he couldn’t really afford a new computer since he’d had to replace his tablet and it still worked. Or at least, it had until a couple of hours ago.

“Eight years, huh? I’m impressed.” There was a smile on Tony’s face.

He seemed amused – maybe by all the stickers Steve had collected over the years – but not mocking so Steve perked up at the compliment, a proud smile stretching his lips for a moment before he remembered that right now, his computer was dead.

“Do you think you can do something?” He asked hesitantly, a little afraid of the answer. “Even just recover some documents? I don’t care if my computer’s too broken to be repaired, I can borrow one from a friend for a couple of days. But there’s this project I was working on it before it broke and I’d really like to get it back. If you think it’s possible.”

His shoulders slumped at the sinking feeling that he might have lost all of his hard work, tears of frustration, stress and exhaustion burning his eyes again but he pushed through. “Even an earlier version of it would be- god, it would be everything.”

Silence stretched between them for a moment but it was broken when Tony suddenly clapped his hands together.

“Well, let’s see what I can do!” Steve looked up to find Tony grinning at him, a confident expression on his face. “It might just be a battery failure or something that had no effect on your files. Give me a few minutes and I’ll have a better idea, so just… just relax, yeah? Just, hum, don’t drink anything Dum-E hands you. Trust me, motor oil flavored coffee is _not_ something you ever want to try, don’t fall for his puppy eyes – and just. Just relax, yeah?”

Steve was pretty sure he would not relax until he had a better idea of what might be wrong with his computer but Tony’s battered couch was surprisingly comfortable.

Nodding, he sat back and decided to watch Tony work. He had no idea what the man was doing to his computer but it was evident he knew what he was doing. Steve felt like he was watching an artist at work, except that instead of a painting or a sculpture slowly coming to life, he was watching Tony take his computer apart. It was surprisingly soothing to watch, even more so with Tony mumbling softly under his breath, and Steve settled more comfortably on the couch as his eyelids started to drop.

*

Steve opened his eyes to the uncomfortable feeling that he had forgotten something important.

“Hey there, sleeping beauty,” a warm voice said on his left, snapping him out of his sluggish thoughts to look up to find Tony smiling at him. “You woke up just in time, I’m done.”

Oh. Right.

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Steve sat up and braced himself. “So?”

“I got good news and bad news,” Tony said as he spun on his chair to face him. “Which one do you want first?”

“Bad news,” Steve requested without a second of hesitation. Better get it over with.

“Your old computer is dead.”

Steve felt his heart drop. Everything was lost. All his work, all his pictures, all the documents he had saved…

“But good news!” Tony continued hastily, handing a computer to him. “You’re now the proud owner of a brand-new, fully functioning computer _and_ I think I found that project of yours!”

There was a beat as Steve tried to process the new information, staring at the computer in his hands, then he looked up at Tony in confusion and disbelief. “What- you- what??”

“I made you a new computer! Although, technically I guess it _is_ your old computer because I kept a thing or two, like the stickers, you have a lot of them you know, but everything else is new, so hum, surprise, you get a new computer!” Tony grinned but Steve couldn’t miss the hint of uncertainty in his eyes as he continued talking, his hands now toying with a screwdriver. “I didn’t really plan on doing that it sort of happened as I work, I started replacing one piece, changing a circuit then another piece and something else and before I knew it I was basically rebuilding your computer so I decided to keep going.”

Tuning out the man’s ramble for a moment, Steve studied the computer carefully, trying to see what he recognised.

Honestly, if Tony hadn’t said it was his, he would’ve never guessed so because it looked _nothing_ like his computer. Everything was shiny and new, the keyboard had all its keys, the screen was scratch free and it wasn’t making the sound of a dying airplane anymore when he turned it on. But… his stickers were still there, his background was the same as usual, and-

Holy shit.

Tony had not only rebuilt his computer.

He had also managed to recover _all_ his documents, including his art project. It was right there, looking as beautiful as it had looked before his computer had died.

Overwhelming relief crashed over Steve but a part of him was rapidly starting to panic because that kind of work _had_ to be expensive and he wasn’t sure he would be able to afford paying Tony back.

“It has everything that was in it, I think?”

Tony’s voice cut through his thoughts, bringing him back to the present and Steve looked up at him. He tried to speak but words failed him and the younger man kept rambling, a hesitant edge to his voice.

“I really tried everything I could to save your computer but honestly, it was beyond salvageable and I had all the parts lying around so I just… kept going. I _know_ I should’ve asked,” Tony insisted, chewing on his bottom lip briefly before continuing with a wince. “Rhodey’s always telling me that I need to ask people before doing things – although to be honest, he should be grateful I made him a new phone without asking, he would still be using a flip phone, _a flip phone_ , Steve! I _had_ to step in then his console was broken so- wait no, ah, sorry, that wasn’t my point. My point was… Ah yes, well, you were sleeping and I got those ideas to make your computer a little more practical and well, I found your art – it’s really pretty by the way, I, hum, I don’t understand art, Pepper is always telling me I need to pay attention to art more but you seem very… well, I like it, your art, the- ”

“Thank you,” Steve blurted out suddenly, effectively interrupting Tony.

The man stopped, a hesitant but hopeful expression in his beautiful eyes, so Steve continued before he could start rambling again. His mother was always telling him that he needed to work on his communication skills and considering how nervous Tony seemed after his long silence, Steve could only admit that she was right (as always). Although, to be honest, he wasn’t sure how he could even begin to express how amazed and grateful he was.

“This is… God, this is incredible. Thank you, Tony. You have no idea how important that project was to me, I can’t thank you enough, you probably saved my whole year and you certainly saved my night so thank you,” Steve said with a bright smile then blushed a little when he realised he hadn’t even thanked him for the brand new computer. “Oh and the new computer is amazing too, obviously! Like, wow, I can’t believe you built a new computer in, like, three hours, but, hum, my project was really all I had in mind when I came here so I’m a little overwhelmed.”

Steve hesitated then, almost afraid to ask, then took a deep breath and raised his chin. “So… how much will it be? For everything?”

There was another long pause during which Steve braced himself for the worst, already picturing thousands of dollars’ worth of repairs. Tony was a genius after all, working on his second PhD at MITs and he had used a lot of components to make his computer. It _had_ to be expensive work. Steve really should’ve thought of that before asking for his help but it was too late to regret it now and hard work deserves a fair reward, as his Ma always said.

“What?”

Tony was staring at him, a thoroughly confused expression on his face now.

“The… the repairs?” Steve frowned faintly, uncomfortable and confused too, but determined to get his answer. “How much do I owe you for making me a new computer, as well as saving everything I had on it? That must have been expensive and I will pay whatever amount you deem worth of your hard work.”

Once again, Tony just stared owlishly then he laughed, his whole face lightening up as he shook his head. “Oh no, it’s fine, handsome. No need for that, don’t worry about it.”

“What? No!” Steve straightened up, carefully putting his computer aside. “You worked hard on this and you’re a student, you deserve to be paid.”

“Oh darling, believe me, I really don’t need the money.” Tony punctuated his sentence with a cute wink but Steve could only feel frustration building up.

He was aware that anyone could tell he was from working class from just taking a glance at his phone or his old satchel but he refused to be pitied for it and he could see that it was what was happening here. Tony was trying to be all generous but Steve would not let him. No matter the price, he would pay him back.

“I don’t care if you need the money or not. You worked, so I pay you. That’s how it works,” Steve replied stubbornly.

A little voice in his head that sounded an awful like Clint was telling him he was crazy for turning down a chance to get a new computer for free, but Steve refused to listen to it. He had principles and he would stand by them.

Tony moved closer to him, an amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “No offense, sweetheart, but considering the state of your computer, I’m guessing you don’t have much money and it really is fine.”

Steve flared at that, his cheeks burning with embarrassment and anger, and he glared at him. “I can pay.”

“Steve, I’m serious.”

"Me too."

"Steve," Tony’s amused expression faltered, replaced by frustration. “I don’t need your money, this was a fun project for me and if you get a new computer out of it, then that’s fine by me-“

“I am still paying you for it.”

“But I don’t need-”

“I don’t care, you worked which means you-”

“’deserve to be paid’, _I got the concept_ , Steve, but believe me. I really _truly_ don’t care about money.” There was a pause, then. “Don’t you know who I am?”

Steve scowled. How on earth was he supposed to know who Tony was when he had only met him a couple of hours ago, half sleep-deprived and panicking ?

Huffing, he crossed his arms over his chest and took another look at Tony, brows furrowed. He really had no idea what he was supposed to say. “You’re Tony, Natasha’s friend, a computer genius and a royal pain in my ass.”

Surprisingly enough, Tony seemed absolutely delighted by his answer. He was grinning, looking almost like a kid who had been told Christmas had come early. “Alright then. I’ll tell you my price, handsome. But feel free to say change your mind and just accept the computer, alright?”

Taking a deep breath, Steve nodded, bracing himself-

“I want a date.”

\- and his mouth fell open in shock.

“What!?”

“A date,” Tony repeated with a smile. “I want to go on a date with you. But _only_ if you’re interested.”

It was Steve’s turn to look at Tony in complete bewilderment, blinking so much it was probably weird but he couldn’t help it.

He had expected many, many things, mainly big numbers that would make him go bankrupt. Not this.

Steve was silent for a moment, expecting Tony to laugh and actually give him a real answer, but the man was quiet, waiting, still smiling though he was also lightly chewing on his lower lip. That was a cute nervous habit, Steve noted distractedly.

“Are you serious?”

Tony nodded, his hands back to twisting whatever tool he had picked up from his workbench. “You don’t have to say yes, I’m not gonna force you to anything you don’t-”

“Okay. But only if I’m paying for dinner,” Steve interrupted with a little smile before Tony could work himself up again. “Oh and it has to be in two days. I need to hand in this project and sleep for at least 24 hours before I can look somewhat decent.”

Tony paused then another one of those beautiful smiles appeared on his face and Steve felt his heart skip a beat. “Alright, that’s a date then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it and please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> Do let me know if there are mistakes/typos I missed, I tried my best but I'm not a native English speaker so I might have missed a few things! :)


End file.
